


i dunno. you're special.

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Set… sometime in the Doctor Who timeline. Don't think too hard on it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: It's finally Christmas time for the Doctor and Jack.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monkiainen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/gifts).



"Why didn't we do this before?"

 

The Doctor peeked around the column of the console to get a better view of his partner. "Eh? What's that?" He'd been busy fiddling with some of the wiring and it wasn't exactly going as planned.

 

Jack rolled his eyes. He was working on hanging up garland all around the TARDIS, which was proving to be a more difficult task than he had previously thought. He repeated his question a little louder this time.

 

The Doctor wrinkled his brow. "Do what? Have sex?"

 

Jack's eyes widened for a brief second before a ridiculously big grin splashed across his face. "Why Doctor, that's _my_ line! Maybe I'm rubbing off on you after all!"

 

The Time Lord frowned deeply, slinking back behind the console where his partner wasn't able to see him. He grumbled as he rewired the TARDIS. The time machine grumbled for the disruption to her day. "I know girl." He thumbed at the wires that were between his fingers. "It's a surprise for him though. It'll be worth it. You'll see."

 

"I'm sorry, Doc!" Jack's regretful words echoed throughout the room. "I wanted to know why we haven't done Christmas before now?"

 

The Doctor stood up, satisfied with his work. He straightened his red tie and dusted off his pinstripe suit. "Oh, I dunno. It's always Christmas somewhere, innit? Comes with the territory of time travel." He shoved his hand deep into his pockets and circled the console. "I once spent a holiday on Sleshan Z5T8," the Doctor made his 't' come out clipped. "Very interesting people. Shanshans. Very long noses. You wouldn't have wanted to be in a crowded room if one of them sneezed." 

 

Jack laughed lightly as he made his way down the ladder a rung at a time. "You never did have Christmas though? On Gallifrey?"

 

"Nah." The Doctor leaned on his elbows against the console. "That's only something you humans celebrate. It's nice though. Christmas. It brings in a sort of different kind of contagious atmosphere in the air. It's rather unique."

 

The Captain walked behind the Time Lord, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. Jack sunk his face in the Doctor's neck. "So why are we celebrating it now?"

 

"I dunno. You're special. Okay, showtime, old girl!"

 

The next instant the TARDIS transformed into a winter wonderland. A projection of falling snow in the night sky plastered the walls. Somehow there was a dressed Christmas tree next to the door with neatly wrapped presents at the foot of the tree. Blue and white stockings hung from the edge of the cloister bell. It looked picturesque. 

 

"Really?" Jack laughed, not being able to contain his happiness.

 

"Yeah, really." The Doctor leaned into his partner's embrace. "Told you. You're special."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
> 
> I've been sorted into Hufflepuff at [hogwartsishome](http://hogwartsishome.livejournal.com/), a Harry Potter land comm. To join up fill out the application at [platform-934](http://platform-934.livejournal.com/). Tell them **mahmfic** sent you.
> 
> Follow me:  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/homeisbehindthe/)  
> [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/profile/)  
> [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/curseofpeladon/)  
> [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/MahmficMm8?lang=en)


End file.
